Camp HG
by mellarkfan121
Summary: Collaboration with Catchingfire1714. Katniss and her friends leave home to go to a two month Summer Camp. Will friendships be demolished? Will love blossom? What problems will they be faced with? Will deaths be prominent? Read to find out how their Summer turns out... AU No Hunger games. OOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1-mellarkfan121

**So this is a story that Catchingfire1714 and I decided to make using the results of the poll on my page. We are going to be taking turns writing chapters so the first will be me, the second her, third me, fourth her you get it right? Anyway, I hope u like it!**

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 16 years old and I have a 12 year old sister named Primrose, whom we call Prim I just finished my junior year,

For the summer, Madge, Gale, and I will be heading to a called Camp HG. Prim will be staying home, and hanging out with Rue, her best friend, and Rory, Gale's brother. After days of gruesome packing, and anxious attitude, the day to leave has finally arrived.

"Katniss!" Prim chirped from the bottom of the stairs, her melodic voice wafting upstairs.

I peak my head of out my room to answer, "What?"

"We're leaving in five minutes so get your stuff in the car." With that, she practically waltzed outside.

Sighing, I retreated to my room to grab my bags.

After miraculously being able to get the bags downstairs and out the door, I threw them carelessly into the car.

Prim was only coming to observe and take a tour of the camp, for she might be going next year. She was practically giddy with joy at the thought of this.

I grabbed my phone to text Madge and Gale.

Hey, I'm leaving. You guys gone yet? –K

Yeah, I'm just heading out the door. –M

I'm already at camp. You guys are slow. –G

I rolled my eyes. Shut up –K

Ditto –M

I put my phone back in my pocket and stated, "Gale's already there, and Madge is just leaving."

"Well let's get going then." My mom warmly said.

Once we were situated in the car, I decided to turn on the radio. After shuffling through various types of radio stations, I settled on the one that was playing my favorite song. Uncontrollably, I started singing along.

_Hey girl I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya_

_C'mon and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_And we know too (Know it too)_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_So tonight…_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till' we see the sun_

_I know we only met, but let's pretend its love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some,_

_And live while we're young_

_Woah-ooh-ooh-ohh-oh oh oh_

_And live while we're young_

_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young_

_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't overthink just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

_Yeah we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_So tonight…_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend its love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some…And live while we're young_

_Woah-ooh-ooh-ohh oh oh oh_

_And live while we're young_

_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I_

_We're about to make some memories_

_Tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun_

_I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some…And live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some… And live while we're young_

_Woah-ooh-ooh-ohh oh oh oh_

_And live while we're young_

_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young._

I stopped singing once the song ended and my sister clapped.

"Katniss, you're a really good singer!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not that good Little Duck." I smiled at her

"Quack. Yeah you are." She giggled

Just to make her stop, I said "Okay."

I was silent for the rest of the ride, just taking in the beauty of the outdoors I will be in for the next two months.

"Katniss, we're here!" Prim yelled excitedly from the back seat.

I opened my eyes groggily, moaning in protest as I did so.

Huh, I guess I fell asleep.

I opened the car door, and hopped out.

The camp was beautiful. There were trees of all kinds everywhere you looked, twenty cabins, a dining area, a pool, a basketball and tennis court, a rock climbing wall, and a dock to jump in to the lake right next to it called HG Lake. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure the lake doesn't exist though. I just made it up to match the camp name.)**

I grabbed my two bags from the car and the three of us made our way to the main building.

As we walked, I saw kids throwing football, chasing each other, swimming and just plain lying around. Prim pushed the doors opened and we walked inside.

I didn't think it was possible for a room so be so…pink.

I mean, everywhere I looked all I saw was pink. And all the furniture was either pink plush, or mahogany.

My mother walked up to the front desk, which had a nameplate that read "Effie Trinket", and said, "Hi. I'm Hailey Everdeen. Pleased to meet you."Mom and Effie shook hands and Mom continued. "My daughter over here." She gestured for me to come forward and I did. "Katniss is attending camp this year. Um, which cabin is she in?"

"You say your last name is Everdeen?" Effie questioned.

"Yes." Mother confirmed with a firm nod.

"Let me see then." She walked over to a filing cabinet and after about two minutes of shuffling, came back with a folder.

"Here is your activities list, telling you what, when, and where." She explained while handing me a booklet. "Plus this here is your camp map." I was handed a map with a whole bunch of red circles, notifying me where places were."And your cabin is number twelve. Enjoy your Summer!" She chirped.

Thanks." I replied and walked out the door, followed by Prim and my mother.

I made my way over to cabin twelve, looking at the map, when I hit a rock hard chest. There's only one person I know with a chest that hard…

I looked up to find "Gale!" I exclaimed, embracing him in a large hug.

"Catnip," He chuckled.

"What cabin are you in?"

"Thirteen. You?" He nudged my booklet.

"Twelve. Cool! We're right next to each other!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my excitement.

"Sweet! Well, I got to go now. Catnip, see you around," He winked playfully and took off.

"See you." I replied, watching his figure leave.I found my cabin in no time, and walked in.

There was a total of six beds, so far, 3 of them were occupied.

There was a girl with red hair sleeping, a girl with short black hair reading, and a girl with dark red hair in the middle of unpacking.

I took the last top bunk and threw my stuff on it.

"Hi." I said to the red head. "I'm Katniss."

She turned around and replied. "Hey, I'm Annie. You want to go walk around and explore the camp?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Clove, you want to come?" She addressed the girl reading the book.

Clove just nodded and replied "There's nothing else to do."

She put her book down and got up, brushing the loose pieces of string off of her clothes.

"Let's go." Annie smiled warmly at us.

The three of us walked out the door and headed for who knows where.

I took another good look around and thought.

_This summer is going to be great._

**Was it good? I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be by catchingfire1714. Review!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	2. Chapter 2-Catchingfire1714

**SOOOO! GUESS WHO? If you guessed mellarkfan121, you are WRONG! Okay I am Catchingfire1714. I have 2 stories I am writing currently, and I have two- shots, in case any of you wanted to know. Something I should warn you about is that I have random A/Ns in the middle of the chapter...Well, here is the chapter, and that I am sorry for not having the time to write...**

**Clove's POV**

Katniss, Annie, and I aimlessly walking around the camp. Just ahead of us we spot an ice cream shop, and next to that is a gym. I can see many guys working out there, including Marvel.

"You guys want to get ice cream?" Katniss asks. I shrugged; I didn't mind where we went.

"Sure." Annie replies. We all quietly walk to the ice cream parlor. Through the windows of the gym I can see Marvel bench pressing at least 100 pounds. That's pretty light for him too

Once we walk into the ice cream shop, called 'Snow's Ice Cream Palace', we walk up to the front desk. Katniss scanned her eyes through the glass for a flavor, and swiftly asks for it.

"I would like mint chocolate chip, please." **(A/N: See? I hate mint chocolate chip. Does anyone else?)**

_Blech! I hate mint chocolate chip_. **(A/N Oh and my favorite female character, Clove, will be based off of me...)** Annie decides to order next.

"I would like cotton candy please!" Annie says exuberantly_._

_Eww that doesn't even sound good_. Annie side steps over to allow me to order.

"May I please have chocolate chip cookie dough?" I ask quietly.

"What now?" The lady asks, leaning her head over the counter to hear my soft voice.

"May I have chocolate chip cookie dough please?" I almost snap at her.

Cato says I am only loud with my friends... I guess he is right. Speaking of my friends I miss them. We all go search for a table with our ice creams so we can peacefully eat them.

While eating my ice cream, I continue thinking about my friends. Glimmer, Cato, and Marvel. I don't think Cato or Glimmer are here. They might be though. I'm just happy that Marvel is here. I force my brain to think of anything else before I get all depressed about whether or not my friends are here.

Once finished with my cone I wipe my face and wait for Katniss and Annie to finish. We are against the window, and I can see come guys walking out of the gym. I'm able to spot through the tainted glass Marvel, a dark skinned guy, a guy who has blonde wavy hair, and someone else...

"CATO!" I yell and get up. I run out of the place, and run out to give Cato and Marvel hugs.

"Oh my gosh; I'm so glad you guys are here!" I practically scream at them while giving them bone-crushing hugs. They both grunt.

"Get off, now please." Marvel asks in a strangled voice, obviously struggling to breathe.

I let go of both of them and tilt my head upwards.

"Well hello. I'm Clove. Cato and Marvel's friend. You are?" I gesture to the other two guys.

"Thresh." The dark skinned guy says with a nod.

"Peeta," The blonde one answers politely smiling.

"Nice to meet you two. I hope I didn't bother you with my sudden outburst." I answer, feeling a bit embarrassment. Annie and Katniss come out of the shop, and start jogging to me.

"Hey, Clove whatcha doing?" Annie asks curiously, taking a glance at the four boys in front of us.

"I came out here to see my friends. Sorry for leaving you guys." I say looking down.

"Oh it's fine. I would do the same thing for my friends." Annie says putting her hand on my shoulder, and flashing me a smile.

**Cato's POV**

"Hey Clove, we are going to go to take a shower at our room. Later, after my shower, I will text you our room number. Maybe you can meet my other roommates." I reply to her.

"Yeah I agree you guys do need showers you stink. Not you guys," she points to Peeta and Thresh, "Only them two." She finishes pointing to Marvel and I.

Marvel and I laugh and give her a hug, to which she reciprocates.

"Bye Clover." I say before heading off back to our room. _Cabin thirteen._

**Clove's POV**

"Bye Clover." Cato says before leaving.

"Clover?" Katniss asks curiously.

"Yeah, Clover. It is what Cato calls me. And _only_ Cato." I say emphasizing only.

"Cool." Katniss says, a tight lipped smile appearing on her face.

"Where do you want to go now?" Annie asks. I shrug again.

"Why don't we just go back to our dorm? It looked like Clove was pretty interested in that book she was reading." Katniss suggests.

"Yeah okay. What is that book you were reading Clove?" Annie asks. We turn back to go back to our room.

"It was Catching Fire, the second book in the Hunger Games Trilogy." I reply.

"Oh cool. I have only read The Hunger Games." Katniss says.

"I have read all three." Annie says.

"I have read the trilogy about," I start to count how many times I have read Mockingjay, "twenty something times."

"Holy cow!" Katniss exclaims.

"What it's like my favorite series. Cato and Marvel have read it just as many times as I have. Wait- you don't know who they are. Well Cato was the one with the blonde hair who was the tallest, and Marvel was the skinny brown haired one. Those are my best friends, and so is this girl Glimmer, but I'm not sure if she is here." I nonchalantly say.

When we get to the door of our dorm, Annie unlocks it. She opens it, and we find the rest of the beds packed with items.

**Yes, I realize that this is a really short chapter, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. Now it is up to mellarkfan121 to add who else is in their room. And who is with Cato, Marvel, Peeta, and Thresh. i don't know about you guys, but I have the people in mind whom i want to be in each room...**

**~catchingfire1714**


	3. Chapter 3-mellarkfan121

**A/N: Hey all! It's mellarkfan121 here! NOT catchingfire1714! Lol I know it might get a bit confusing, but you'll get used to it! So any of u out there who are also reading my other story "Boarding School Life of Katniss Everdeen." Will be happy to know that I made the play! Woo-hoo! Although, I didn't get anyone I tried out for… guess who I am? Cinderella's Prince! Lol I saw it and ran up to my friends and was all like "I'm a dude!" Of course, they just laughed at me! Lol Thx to my awesome beta rawrgoesthedino12 for doing an amazing job at betaing my chapters! 3 I'm currently listening to Little Things by One Direction! I have it memorized!** **I'm 13 now!**

**Shout outs:**

**Abugsaunt: I know right! I loved her chappie too!**

**Mousegoesrawr: Don't worry. There will be Clato.**

**Rochay97: That's who we were thinking for the guys cabin. But for the girl's instead of Johanna, it is foxface. She was the one sleeping in chapter 1.**

**GirlonFIre12: I know, I like working with her too.**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots: I'm not a big fan of mint chocolate chip. I like bubblegum and cookies and cream! Yum!**

**Catchingfire1714: lol Shouting out to the author! It was definitely good!**

**Toka8ping: Who were they?**

**Siko99: I'm Peeniss all the way! :)**

**Any way, u r probably tired of all my blabbering so here's chapter 3! Enjoy! Lol**

**Katniss's POV**

Once we entered the cabin, we noticed that all the beds were now occupied. The red haired girl was still asleep, but a girl with blonde hair was on the bottom bunk beneath Clove's bed. The bed beneath mine was filled up with duffle bags, but the owner was nowhere to be found.

"Glimmer!" Clove shrieked and ran up to the blonde girl throwing her arms around her.

"Clove!" Glimmer ecstatically wrapped her arms around the petite girl's body "I can't believe we are in the same cabin!"

"I know right?! The guys are here too!" Clove dished, sounding like those girly-girls.

"Really, where are they?" Glimmer asked.

"Right next door!" She shrieked.

"Then let's leave!"

"Okay!" Clove replied while snatching Glimmer's hand and dragging her out the door.

I casually snickered and made my way to my bed.

I began setting up my bed. I had two different colored pillows. One was sunset orange, and the other was forest green. I also had a zebra patterned comforter. Then, I put all my clothes in the one half of the three dressers along the right side of the room. I was neatly placing my brown, fuzzy slippers under my bunk. The flamboyant colors extracted the territory in which is my bed. Just as I collapsed on the bed for comfort, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Katniss," I turned around to find Madge walking towards me.

"Madge!" I stood up and greeted her with a hug, "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Yeah, sorry about that, my dad and I stopped at Tim Hortons on the way here." She explained casually.

"That's okay" I reply, shrugging, "Gales cabin is next door, if you want to see him"

"Let's go then!" Her eyes flashed an emotion of excitement when I said his name.

**Foxface's POV**

I was vaguely aware of the yelling going on in my room until I heard the door slam shut and I bolted upright in my bed, immediately being greeted with a head rush. I softly fluttered my eyes opened when it felt like it past, and took my surroundings around. Glancing around the room, it was noticeable that all the beds were now filled up.

_I must have been asleep for a while because when I went to sleep, I was the only one here_, I thought to myself, my eyes still scanning the rooms.

Even though the beds were full, it seemed that only one other girl was in the room.

I got out of bed a little too fast and vision went sort of blurry. I got dizzy and stumbled to a bed post. I held the post for about 10 seconds till I fully recovered my sight, then I walked over to the dark red head and said "Hi!" I timidly spoke, as she whirled around on the spot.

"Hi. I'm Annie Cresta!" She warmly smiled towards me, sticking her hand out.

"I'm Sidney Chandra, but my friends call me Foxface." I extended my hand, firmly shaking hers.

Confusion slipped onto her face. "Why?"

"Because my hair is red and my favorite animal is a fox." I awkwardly touched the tip of my hairs.

"Oh! Cool!" She again spread her lips into a wide smile.

We laughed and started talking about the most random things, such as ice cream, movies, guys and lotion.

"I use this kind that smells like coconut! Here smell it!" Annie exclaimed while hand

I popped the cap and took a whiff of the heavenly coconut smell. "Wow that smells really good!"

"I know right!" Annie replied giddily.

I laughed and immediately knew that we were going to be great friends.

**Madge's POV**

I'm so happy that Katniss and I are in the same cabin together. I'm also so happy Gale's cabin is next door! We made our way across the freshly cut, green grass and up the steps to Cabin Thirteen. I knocked on the door and some guy with bronze hair and sea green eyes opened the door….in his underwear.

"Hello. My name's Finnick. Do you need someone?" He questioned, tossing a wrapper of a granola bar on the counter.

"Uh, yes." I replied. "We're friends of Gale…"

"Great! Come in." He stated, opening the door wide enough for us to squeeze through.

I thought Finnick in his underpants was bad. We walked in to a room with 6 guys all in their underpants jumping around and dancing to various songs. Clove and Glimmer were in the corner laughing and glancing at the guys. We walked up to them and said "Well this is…entertaining." The both nodded, but never took their eyes off the guys.

The funniest part was that none of the guys besides Finnick knew we were in the room. The rest of them of them were just jumping around and banging their heads to "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Finnick stood by the door glancing at us once in a while and laughing his head off. He coughed and got the boys' attention. All five them stopped bouncing off the walls and looked at Finnick.

"What is it Fin?" Some blonde guy with blue eyes questioned.

Finnick just nodded his head into the direction of the corner we were standing in and all boys peered our way.

Embarrassment slowly crept on to their faces.

"Hello boys." Katniss smiled and waved.

"H-hey." They said in unison.

"How long you been there?" The Blondie asked.

"About, 10 minutes." Katniss replied.

"Oh, give us a sec." All the boys ran off to their dresser and put on some pants and t-shirts.

About 2 minutes later, Gale came up to us and exclaimed, "Madge!"

I threw my arms around him and yelled, "Hey Gale!"

"What cabin are you in?"

"Same as Katniss, right next door!" I stated quickly, a smile gracing my lips.

"Sweet!" His eyes studied my face before his face also broke into a grin.

**Katniss's POV**

Madge and Gale got in to an entire conversation. Looking around, I noticed a shadow emerge from the bathroom, his azure, blue eyes boring into mine.

**So who is this mysterious boy? Hmmm… Let's let Catchingfire1714 Determine who it is! I don't know about u guys, but I already have someone in mind… Hope u liked it! Next chappie will be the fabulous catchingfire1714!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	4. Chapter 4-Catchingfire1714

**HEYO! Catchingfire1714 here! How's it going? Good? Bad? I'm fine. Well so here's this chapter. Thanksgiving is on Thursday, any of you as excited as I am? I doubt it. I'm SUPER OOBER EXCITED! Sooooo yeahhhh. Thanksgiving is meh favorite holiday. Mellakfan121's chapter really good I think we can all agree and I don't think I can live up to her previous chapter. Eh it's worth a try. Let's get on with it.**

Katniss's POV

…his azure, blue eyes boring into mine. My boring, dull gray eyes gazing right back at his. He starts to walk over to me. My heart starts to beat faster.

"Hey I'm Peeta."

Clove's POV

Cato and I are in a deep conversation. Near us I can see Marvel and Glimmer talking too.

"So were you having fun dancing around in just your underwear?" I ask trying to hold back a fit of laughter but letting by a smile. He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Clover, I was having fun, until you girls rudely interrupted us." He jokes.

"Well I can leave, and you can resume your dance party." I offer pointing my thumb to the door.

"No, I would appreciate it if you didn't leave." He says.

"Well than I won't, alone. You want to come with we can get out of this stuffy room." I say. He nods.

"Sure let's go." We walk out the door and no one even notices us. We just walk around aimlessly. I sit down on a bench near a fountain. Cato sits beside me. We just sit there. I have my hands on my thighs, and so does Cato. I can see Cato slowly moving his hand. I look down at his hand and he immediately stops. I look back up at the is quite beautiful, the water—my thoughts are interrupted by my hand being grasped. My eyes widen. I look at our hands, which are intertwined. They fit together perfectly. I squeeze his hand, and then look up to Cato. He is looking at the fountain. I'm not going to lie, I have liked Cato since forever. I keep my eyes on him and smile. I turn my head towards to fountain and lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head. I keep the smile plastered on my face.

"How long?" I ask him.

"A long time." He answers. I nod my head.

"Come one we should get going. We should get back there, they are probably wondering where we are." I say getting up. I let go of his hand in the process. He looks broken when I do. He gets up and starts to walk. I wipe off my hands on my jeans and catch up to Cato. I grab his hand again. He stops. He looks at me confused. Then he smiles. I smile back. He starts back up. He swings our hands back and forth. When we get back the dorm he knocks on the door. The door opens quickly.

Foxface's POV

Annie and I kept talking. I took out one of my own lotions and had her smell it. It was tangerine scented. He sighed after taking a whiff.

"That smells amazing!" she says.

"I know right, it is my favorite. I left my other one at my house, it is green apple." **(Those are my favorites too! LOL)**I say squeezing some out on my hands.

"That's cool." She says. I nod. I smell my hands over and over. "You look funny when you do that." She says giggling.

"Uh thanks?" I say uncertain. She laughs.

"No I just meant you look a little weird when you put your hands to your face then sigh so loud. Your face looks a little funny." She says. I knit my eyebrows together.

"Okay, I guess." I say. Annie rolls her eyes smiling.

"We should listen to some music." Annie offers.

"Yeah we should! What kind of music do you like?" I ask her.

"I like almost anything."

"cool." I turn on the radio I had, and a song that we both had screamed when it came on.

[Liam]

I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

[Harry]

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

[Zayn]

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

[All - Chorus]

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

[Niall]

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

[Louis-Zayn-Niall]

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

[All - Chorus]

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

[Harry]

You've got that one thing

[Liam]

Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

[All - Chorus]

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Yeah, you've got that one thing

**(Yeah awesome song right?!)**

We dance to the song and take our hair brushes and pretend they are microphones and sing along. When the song ends we flop to the ground breathing heavily.

"_That_ was fun." Annie says.

"Yes, yes it was." I agree.

**We meet again. Now it is mellarkfan121's turn to write a chapter. Did you think it was good? I know at least one person (who know who you are) won't like this chapter, but eh, I don't care. LOL just kidding. But uhm yeah. Until next time**

**~catchingfire1714**


	5. Chapter 5-mellarkfan121

**Hey all! How's it goin'? Anyways, I got my report card a couple weeks ago. It turned out better then I hoped cause I got straight A's guyz! Yay! So I hope u all are enjoying Catchingfire1714 and I's story so far, cause we have put a lot of effort in to trying to please y'all with our story. Hope u enjoy my chapter! HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**Katniss-POV**

"Hey, I'm Peeta." He says sticking out his hand.

I shakily shook his hand and replied "Hi, I'm Katniss. Nice to meet you."

He nodded his head and said "Nice to meet you too."

I couldn't believe how beautiful his eyes were. They were as blue as the ocean and yet, so calm and relaxed. I didn't notice how long we were staring at one another until Madge coughed.

I quickly blinked and took my hand back, then without looking back at Peeta, left the room with the girls.

Once we exited the stuffy cabin, the girl's turned on me.

"So," Glimmer started. "We see you've found your love interest Katniss."

I laughed like an idiot at her comment, while they just stood over me, crossed arms, smiling like madmen.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned. "Me? Fall in love? I just met the freaking guy!"

Still smiling, the girl's left, unconvinced towards the cabin.

I trudged behind them dragging my feet in deep thought.

_Do I like Peeta?_

**Peeta-POV**

After the girls left the cabin, I was left in the middle of the floor, staring after Katniss, looking like an idiot. Gale came over to me looking a little mad.

"You okay man?" He questioned.

I shook my head, leaving my trance, and replied with a "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why were you talking to Katniss?"

I felt my face grow hot at the mention of her name. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on. "Oh, um, you know her?"

"Yeah." He replied defensively, "She's my best friend."

"Cool. Um, I was just saying hi and welcoming her to the camp, you know." I said solemnly.

"Good. Keep you hands off her." Then he stalked away.

I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding when the lunch bell rung.

We all rushed out the door and ran across the field to the dining hall. I caught a side glance of Katniss and the girls casually walking down the field, so I smiled to myself.

Once we reached the Hall, we took a seat at a table. Each table sat twelve, enough for two cabins. The girls entered the room and looked around deciding which table to sit at. Suddenly Katniss pointed to our table and the girls heading our way.

Katniss took a seat between me and Finnick. I took a peek at Gale across the table and noticed his fuming face so I just looked down.

A man with a pearly white beard stepped to the front of the Hall and announced, "Welcome to another year at our lovely Camp HG!" He clapped his hands together and continued. "We happily back old and new friends, and hope to have and enjoyable Summer with you all. Once again, we must discuss our rules. No one is to cross the road and leave the camp without permission from myself, or one of your camp instructors. Now guys aloud in girl's cabins after 9 o'clock at night and visa versa, and everyone must be in their cabin's by 10 o'clock. Enjoy your lunch."

All of a sudden waiters entered the room on rollerblades with trays upon trays of food. A man came to our table who looked about 20 years old and set down out food. I noticed that he didn't take his eyes off Katniss the whole time.

I felt kind of mad, although I had no clue why, so I just ate my grilled cheese sandwich.

Throughout lunch, the twelve of us talked about activities, our likes and dislikes, favourite books, and each other.

"So then, I ran up to Katniss' mother and yelled, like _yelled_," Gale started and cupped his hands over his mouth. "'Mrs. Everdeen! Katniss got her head stuck in the swing set!'" The whole table burst out laughing while Katniss blushed and looked away. "So, Katniss' mom tried to get her head out, but failed. So she had to get the butter and spread it across her neck. It was so funny!"

We all laughed once again, until Finnick spoke. "How old were you again Gale?"

"Katniss was six and I was eight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, we all headed over to the girl's cabin or play truth or dare.

We sat in circle. I sat between Finnick and Clove. We decided to let Gale go first, so he spun the bottle and is landed on Annie.

A devilish grin suddenly appeared across Gale's face and he asked her "Annie. Truth or dare?"

Annie thought long and hard and replied with a "Dare."

"I dare you to…"

**That's it for now! We'll let Catchingfire1714 determine what Annie will have to go through… And thanks again to my wonderful beta, RAWRGOESTHEDINO12! haha until next time….**

**-mellarkfan121**


End file.
